Saamanjasy
The 'Saamanjasy '(English: Polyphony) was a nation of Dhvani refugees that fled their alien realm. Home The Dhvani ‘homeworld’ is quite unlike those of other civilizations. Tez-Samatal is not a planet, but rather a pair of glacially colliding black holes (Tez and Samatal). Chosen for its similarities to their home realm, but also for the peculiar space-time reverberations it produces, the Dhvani live within the warped accretion disks of the colliding bodies. Due to their non-baryonic origins, the Dhvani live in great, ring-shaped ‘Refuges’ (Sharan). These refuges allow the Dhvani to exist in the baryonic universe and are best compared to great aquariums Dhvani live out their lives in. Society For species biology, see Dhvani. The Dhvani see the universe as a great song, and they but instruments in it. The various species and celestial movements are all but actors or performers within it. As such, they often express things in musical terms. They prefer a harmonious existence, but do exhibit an interest in discord. They are a curious species, but do not quite understand the sapience of ‘normal’ species. The Dhvani believe strongly in individualtiy, though in harmony between individuals. It is this distinction that drove them into opposition with the the Ekata, their people's desire to form together into a singular entity. The Saamanjasy are comprised of various splinter factions, thus unity between them is shaky. They are united by a common need to protect their individuality, and in some ways, what they view was their species. The Dhvani were once a relatively advanced civilization, and were post-scarcity thanks to much of their economy being run by their Sangat, benevolent artificial intelligneces. This remains somewhat true, though Dhvani life in the baryonic universe is a more dangerous one than it was before. History Although most species are oblivious to it, the Dhvani have a long history. Much of it however, has been lost to the tides of time. At some point the Dhvani established a large empire known as the Vichaar ka Samudr (Sea of Thought) that spanned much of the Orion Quadrant and the region of space spinward of it in a time known as the Palaha Koras (First Chorus). Roughly 300 million years ago, the Vichaar ka Samudr fell due to a number of factors the Dhvani study to this day. This lead to the Time of Discord that lasted roughly 100 million years before the establishment of the Doosara Koras (Second Chorus). While the First Chorus had been a time of cooperation, the Second Chorus started as a bloody crusade to unite the disparate refuges and purge the galaxy of other dark-matter life forms they had previously called friends and allies, blaming the end of the First Chorus on the diversity of the peoples within it. This purity of thought lead to the Second Chorus becoming a stark contrast to the first. While the first is said to have been an open society of free thinkers, a literal sea of thoughts, the Second Chorus was a totalitarian regime designed solely for control and stability. Once rid of external enemies, it started to look for purity within. This eventually lead to the idea of the Ekata (Unity), where all of Second Chorus' Dhvani and Sangat population would unit into a singular entity. As one being, there could be no dissent, no disharmony, no chaos. A singularity of thought. A group known as the Saamanjasy rose to oppose this monotonous existence. The Second Chorus however, saw this as a threat to their perfection, and though to exterminate the heretics. Unable to win, the rebellious Dhvani used their considerable knowledge to flee their dark realm. Tez-Samatal was picked for its fairly special formation, that of colliding black holes. It became their staging ground as they explore this ‘new universe’ to escape their own. The Dhvani are technically an ancient species. They were the masters of their universe. However, in their new home they are but children struggling to understand their new existence. Category:Saamanjasy Category:NPC Nations Category:Non-Human Nations